odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
Kimagure Prince
Kimagure PrinceMeseMoa. Official Website profile page (気まぐれﾌﾟﾘﾝｽ) is an odorite known for his dramatic dancing style and emphasized hair swishes. He started out as an amateur odorite in 2010 where he performed dance covers of popular Japanese girl groups such as Berryz Kobo and ℃-ute. He later became popular for his choreography of the song "Heart Beats" by emon(Tes.). It reached more than 100k views and became one of the most used choreography among the odorite community. He is the sub-leader and light blue member of MeseMoa., odorite group made out of the members of morning musumen. after Zeararu. graduated. He is also a part of the trio "Asupuni" where he performs with Asupara and Nichan, and also the leader and blue signal member of TrafficLight. with Shirofuku and Aoi. Collaboration Units # Member of MeseMoa. # Member of TrafficLight. # Member of morning musumen. # Member of Asupuni # Member of Tokyo Janai Tantei Dan # Member of Boys' Dorm 2nd Floor Room 5 # Member of Kansai Hatsu List of Dances (2010.03.08) # "Kimagure Princess" (2010.03.15) # "Naichaukamo" -Clear ver.- (2010.03.18) # "Tokkaiko Junjou" (2010.03.24) # "Tomodachi wa Tomodachi nanda" (2010.04.22) # "Shou ga Nai Yume Oibito" (2010.06.24) # "Shou ga Nai Yume Oibito" -Unedited ver.- (2010.06.26) # "Resonant Blue" (2010.07.25) # "Resonant Blue" (2010.07.25) # "Yume to Genjitsu" (2010.08.20) # "Baka ni Shinai de" (2010.08.21) # "DANCE de Bakoon!" (2010.08.27) # "Soku Dakishimete" (2010.08.28) # "C/C (Cindrerella Complex" (2010.08.30) # "C/C (Cindrerella Complex" -Complete edit ver.- (2010.08.31) # "Shiawase Beam Suki Suki Beam" (2010.10.05) # "Umbrella" (2010.10.10) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" (2010.10.19) # "Massara Blue Jeans" (2010.10.27) # "Dakishimete Dakishimete" (2010.11.11) # "Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game" (2010.11.24) # "Aitai Rolling Christmas" (2010.12.12) # "Heart Beats" (2010.12.30) # "Yumemiru 15 Sai (2011.01.06) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.01.24) # "Nanchatte Ren'ai" (2011.02.15) # "Seishin Bus Guide" (2011.02.19) # "Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night" (2011.02.23) # "shock!" feat. Kimagure Prince and Tomo (2011.02.25) # "Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night" -High resolution ver.- (2011.03.11) # "Sweetie×2" feat. Kimagure Prince and Asupara (2011.04.29) # "Heart Beats" -Dance again- (2011.05.08) # "Heroine ni Narou ka!" feat. Kimagure Prince, Zeararu., Nokkuso, Zayan, Hikki, momiji and Fukuo (2011.05.17) # "Dance de Bakon!" (2011.05.31) # "LOL-lots-of-laugh-" feat. Kimagure Prince, Ni-chan and Asupara (2011.06.22) # "Kiss me Aishiteru" feat. Kimagure Prince and Miume (2011.07.22) # "Tokkaiko Junjou" feat. Kimagure and Shirofuku (2011.07.31) # "Heartcatch☆Paradise" feat. Kimagure Prince and Melochin (2011.08.16) # "Melody Line" feat. Kimagure Prince Ni-chan and Asupara (2011.08.16) # "Massara Blue Jeans" feat. Kimagure Prince, Nokkuso, Reichel, Θ (Shi-ta) and Chika (2011.08.20) # "Yumemiru 15 Sai" feat. Kimagure Prince, Zeararu., aira* and Mokkuso (2011.08.28) # "magnet" feat. Kimagure Prince and Forgeru (2011.09.17) # "Kipple・Industry" feat. Kimagure Prince and Asupara (2011.09.26) # "Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game" feat. Kimagure Prince, aira*, Z Araru., Fukuo, Ni-chan, Asupara, Nokkuso and momiji (2011.10.02) # "Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game" -Comparison ver.- feat. Kimagure Prince, aira*, Zeararu., Fukuo, Ni-chan, Asupara, Nokkuso and momiji (2011.10.03) # "Suki na Senpai" (2011.10.06) # "Romeo to Cinderella" feat. Kimagure Prince and Miume (2011.11.03) # "Hyadain no JoJoYuJo" feat. Kimagure Prince and Θ (Shi-ta) (2011.11.25) # "galaxias!" feat. Kimagure Prince, Asupara, Zeararu. and Nokkuso (2011.12.25) # "Heart Beats" (collab) (2011.12.28) # "Please Miniskirt Postwoman!" (2012.01.14) # "Danmas 3 OP" (2012.01.28) (Community only) # "galaxias!" -Giga mix- feat. Kimagure Prince and Melochin (2012.04.14) # "Scissorhands" feat. Kimagure Prince and Miume (2012.05.05) # "Ren'ai Hunter" feat. morning musumen. (2012.05.10) # "Shoujo Misui" feat. Kimagure Prince and Asupara (2012.06.19) # "Gravity=Reality" feat. Kimagure Prince and Asupara (2012.06.20) # "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOmhIOki-Z4　One・Two・Three" (2012.06.27) # "Shining Power" feat. Kimagure Prince, Nokkuso, Z Araru., Fukuo, momiji, Shaochi and suu (2012.07.07) # "Shining Power" -NG collection ver.- feat. Kimagure Prince, Nokkuso, Z Araru., Fukuo, momiji, Shaochi and suu (2012.07.16) # "KiLLER LADY" (2012.07.20) (Community only) # "Koi wa Kimagure Illusion" feat. Kimagure Prince, Nokkuso and Norakura (2012.08.10) # "Koi wa Kimagure Illusion" feat. Kimagure Prince and Θ (Shi-ta) (2012.08.23) # "Wakuteka Take a chance" feat. morning musumen. (2012.10.10) # "Aitai Aitai Aitaina" feat. Kimagure Prince, Shirofuku, Miume, Aikawa Kozue and Aoi (2012.11.13) # "Isogashii Hito no Tame no Cyber Thunder Cider" feat. Kimagure Prince and Kihei (2012.11.23) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" feat. Kimagure Prince and Kihei (2012.11.23) # "Girls" feat. Kimagure Prince Ni-chan and Asupara private (2012.11.24) # "Sweet Time" feat. Kimagure Prince and K'suke (2012.12.18) # "Naichaukamo" feat. Kimagure Prince, aira*, Nokkuso, Z Araru., Fukuo, momiji, suu, Shaochi and chami (2012.12.24) # "War Cry ~ Idol Kidri de Nani ga Warui! ~" feat. morning musumen. -Musumen. Original Song-(2013.03.09) # "Haru ni Ichiban Chikai Machi" feat. Kimagure Prince and Forgeru (2013.04.22) # "One・Two・Three" feat. morning musumen. (2013.05.02) # "Brainstorming" feat. Kimagure Prince and Aoi (2013.05.08) # "Tokyo Dennou Dantei Dan" feat. Kimagure Prince, Θ (Shi-ta), Norakura and Nokkuso (2013.06.02) (Original choreography) # "Poker Face" feat. Kimagure Prince, Asupara and Asukyo (2013.06.12) # "Summer☆Venus ~ Manatsu no Idol ~" feat. morning musumen. -Musumen. Original Song-(2013.08.10) # "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no JOKE" (2013.09.15) # "Chankapana" feat. Kimagure Prince, Aoi, Forgeru, Nokkuso -Sing and Dance ver.-(2013.09.20) # "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no JOKE" feat. morning musumen. (2013.10.09) # "TajiTaji★Fantasy~Kimi no Idol ni Naritakute~" feat. morning musumen. -Musumen. Original Song- (2013.12.14) # "Koshitantan" feat. Kimagure Prince, Shirofuku, Aoi -Sing and Dance ver.- (2014.02.28) # "Boku to Watashi to NicoNico Douga" feat. Boys' Dorm 2nd Floor Room 5 (2014.03.14) # "Moonlight Night ~Tsukiyo no Banda yo~" feat. Kimagure Prince, Aoi and Shirofuku (2014.04.05) # "Shabondama" feat. morning musumen. # "What is LOVE?" feat. morning musumen. (2014.05.09) # "Super Nuko World" feat. Morning musumen. (2014.07.26) # "Honey Bee" feat. morning musumen. (2014.08.08) # "Blessing" feat. Kimagure Prince, Aoi, Asupara, Apricot*, Ikura, ATY, SLH feat.that, Ogakuz, Kamen Liar 217, Kyoufu., Kusarine Matsu, K'suke, Keitan, Gets, Kemii Killer, 13, Zeararu., Tadanon, Tyui, *Chocolate Bomb!!, Tei☆in!, Nozaki Bento, Tomitake, Tora-san, Nikomaro, Nibansenji, Nokkuso, Norakura, perfumen, Hyakka Ranman, Forgeru, Fugei Yato, Fujiwara Koutaro, Manako, Miume, Melochin, Yakko, Ry☆, Rakuda to Kame, Ririri, Reichel and Wata (2014.09.28) # "Mikan" feat. morning musumen. (2014.10.24) # "Trick and Treat" feat. morning musumen. (2014.10.28) # "Password is 0" feat. morning musumen. (2014.10.31) # "Rabbit Jump!!" feat. morning musumen. (2014.11.27) # "The☆Peace" feat. Morning musumen. (2014.12.29) # "BOOM BOOM BOOM" feat. morning musumen. (2015.01.26) # "Botanyuki" feat. morning musumen. (2015.02.27) # "Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi" feat. morning musumen. (2015.03.03) # "Itooshikutte Gomen ne" (2015.04.10) # "Chameleon Color" feat. Morning musumen. (2015.07.09) # "Chameleon Color (Dance Shot ver.)" feat. morning musumen. (2015.07.24) # "Viva Happy" feat. Kimagure Prince and Aoi (2015.09.02) # "The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku" (2015.09.10) # "Yobanashi Deceive" feat. Kimagure Prince and Tomitake (2015.09.18) # "Shakunetsu! Onigashima Danji (Story ver.)" feat. Morning musumen. (2015.11.21) # "Gashin Shoutan" feat. Morning musumen. (2015.12.14) # "Oh my wish!" feat. Aoi and Kimagure Prince (2015.12.30) # "Onegai Darling" (2016.06.15) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" feat. morning musumen. (2016.06.24) # "Kirai・Kirai・Jiga Hidai!" (2016.09.16) }} Sample Video Gallery Morningmusumen.jpg|morning musumen. kp.jpg|Full body picture of Kimagure Prince in Musumen.'s Wonder Dream Outfit Kimapuri008.jpg|Kimagure Prince in Musumen.'s official site kimagure.jpg|photo from morning musumen.'s One Two Three KimaPri Aoi and Nozaki look so cute together they're like a couple and the son www.png|morning musumen. as seen in Summer Venus たじたじ＊ファンタジイ本当にぷりんすっぽい.jpeg|Kimagure Prince in morning musumen.'s TajiTaji Fantasy Ari ki musumen tei in.jpg|With Tei☆in! and Ari 。Ki Tomitake with musumen.jpg|morning musumen. かわいすぎ王子様.jpg|Kimagure Prince in Musumen.'s Summer Venus outfit Kimagure Prince 001.jpg Kimagure Prince 004.jpg profile1.jpg honeybee 1.jpg RENBO twitter profile1.jpg RED kimapuri1.jpg TajiTajiFantasy2.jpg Trivia * His favorite member of Hello! Project is Eri Kamei. * His blood type is AB. * He has a really good music sense and can play the piano.in a musumen video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CD0EWjT6xCE * He's 173cm tall and weights 57kg.profile http://www.musumen.com/member.html * Favourite food: Shabu-shabu. * Hobby: Going to idol's live performances. * Special skill: Sprinting, choreographing. External Links * Twitter * Blog * Chinese blog * mixi * musumen. official member page References Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:Dancers who have singing activities Category:NND Odorite